According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,156, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,130, an electrical connector comprises, two rows of electrical contacts on opposite sides of an insulator. The insulator is a portion of an insulating housing on which the contacts are assembled. The contacts are arranged in pairs, with the contacts of each pair opposing each other and being mounted on opposite sides of the insulator.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,038, the contacts in the connector are formed with respective curved portions of different lengths. The curved portions protrude from the housing. The contacts curve toward a circuit board on which the housing is mounted.
A connector described by the prior patents has a solid insulator that separates the contacts of each pair. The contacts extend along shallow channels that are recessed in opposite sides of the insulator. The insulator is manufactured by a molding operation according to which molten plastic material is injected into a confined cavity of a molding die to become formed with the shape of the insulator. The shallow channels are formed by corresponding core pins that project into the cavity. Because the channels are shallow, the corresponding core pins are thin. The thin core pins are deflected out of position by the molten plastic material. In the completed insulator, the shallow channels that were formed by the deflected core pins are misaligned from their desired positions.